


Almost Anything for You, Love

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: Harry and Draco decide to spend Christmas together at home.





	Almost Anything for You, Love

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to go anywhere for Christmas?” Draco asked.

“Everyone else has their own plans,” Harry said flatly. He was already digging through the shopping bags he had strewn across the kitchen.

“I don’t mean go to anyone’s home. It’s not escaped my notice that every single Weasley is with their spouse’s family and Mother is with her sister in France.”

“Every single Weasley, huh? I guess that means that Charlie finally decided to marry a dragon?” Harry said in the same distracted way.

“Might as well have, but I thought we could find a nice hotel with a beautiful view with lots of snow. With Christmas being on a Monday this year, we could turn it into a three day holiday weekend.”

Harry finally set the bags aside and looked up at Draco. In the most demanding voice he could manage he said, “Excuse me, sir. Come here.”

Draco grinned at him and walked right into Harry’s open arms. Harry turned Draco to face the window. With his arms wrapped around Draco’s waist and chin resting on his shoulder, Harry whispered, “What’s that?”

“What?”

Looking out their window as the early afternoon sun shone brightly against the snow covered garden, Harry said, “Well, from here, I’m seeing a beautiful view with lots of snow. Don’t you see it? You can borrow my glasses if you’d like.”

Draco laughed and turned in Harry’s arms. He didn’t kiss him so much as he giggled against his lips. "You could have just said you wanted to stay home. No need to antagonize me.”

“I would like to stay here. I have an idea. Several ideas. I thought we could start some Christmas traditions of our own. Something to make our first Christmas more specifically _ours_.”

“Harry, love. Were the first five so unremarkable? This is our sixth Christmas,” Draco leaned in for a proper kiss this time. 

After a moment, Harry pulled away. “First time I can say I’m spending Christmas with my _husband_.”

Draco pushed him away in mock disgust, “Gross, when did you get so sappy?”

“Tis the season, or something like that.” 

“Okay.  Say we did stay home.  What did you have in mind?” Draco sat at their kitchen table with the cup of tea he’d abandoned when Harry got home. 

“I wanted to decorate a tree, and if I can convince you to do it with me, all the better. Then I want to spend all day tomorrow and Sunday doing all sorts of mundane and horribly boring things like, I don’t know, build a snowman and bake cookies and watch It’s A Wonderful Life and The Grinch and Elf. Maybe we can go see the lights displays on Diagon Alley or in Hogsmead. Then instead of trying to make a proper Christmas dinner for the two of us, we could have nothing but breakfast food and desserts all day. You can even open your presents first thing in the morning and pretend to be surprised when you see them,” Harry said.

“Pretend?”

“I know you peeked. You always peek,” Harry said. He took Draco’s tea and had a sip, “How about it?” He returned Draco's tea, but not before casting a warming charm on it.

“You realize a tree will take the entirety of a minute, and if we do cookies, you have to let me do chocolate chip with pecans or it doesn’t count.”

“One thing at a time. I wanted to do the tree the Muggle way. I never got to help as a kid and as an adult it’s always done with magic.” Harry grabbed one of the shopping bags and pulled out a pack of glass ornaments. “Look, I didn’t even get the tacky ones.”

Draco smiled up at his husband, “Okay.”

“Yeah? Brilliant! Thank you so much. This is going to be fantastic,” Harry said. He took Draco’s face in his hands and leaned in whispering “no pecans” before pressing a kiss against his mouth.

“Cranberry white chocolate then.”

“Maybe we can do more than one kind.”

Draco pretended to pout. “Fine. Let’s get this tree situation going.”

Harry pulled Draco to his feet, “Good, because I already got one and it’s in the living room!”

* * *

Two hours and no less than three broken ornaments later, Harry plugged in the lights. Harry and Draco stood back to admire their tree. The lights were clustered too tightly in places and completely absent in others. None of the ornaments seemed to reach the bottom of the tree. Harry forgot to get a tree topper, and since he refused to transfigure or conjure anything, Draco used a sheet of wrapping paper to fold a giant paper star which now sat crookedly atop their tree.

Draco looked over at Harry, whose smile was the brightest thing in the room.

Harry said, “It looks awful.” He grabbed Draco’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I love it.” 

Draco couldn't help but laugh. “This weekend full of ‘horribly boring things’ may not be so bad after all,” Draco said to him.

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and whispered, “Thank you.” After holding his husband a second longer, Harry pulled away and said, “I’m hungry. Let me make us dinner.”

Still holding Harry’s hand, Draco followed him into the kitchen, “Can you make biryani?”

“Anything for you, love.”

“Chocolate chip pecan cookies?”

“Almost anything for you, love.”

Draco dropped Harry’s hand to cross his arms and sulk for a moment.

Harry struggled to hide a smile, “Come on, don’t be upset.” He leaned in pretending a hug only to attack Draco’s neck with kisses at the last second.

Draco yelped and fell into a fit of giggles. “Stop! That tickles! Harry!” 

“Okay, okay,” Harry said, placing one last kiss on Draco’s nose. “Happy Almost-Christmas, love.”

“Happy Almost-Christmas,” Draco said. This was not what he would have guessed his Christmas weekend would be, but as he cleared and set the table, he watched his husband. Draco wouldn’t trade this for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the love of my life, Phia, for prompting this last year before we officially became besties. She inspired the actual fluffiest thing I've ever put into words.


End file.
